Angel from Heaven
by shainingu etowa-ru
Summary: Imai Hotaru is the only known angel in the entire world who possesses Alice powers.She is sent into the human world from the sky to guard a school named Gakuen Alice in Tokyo,Japan,as well as Sakura Mikan!What will happen when both of them fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

_~Angel From Heaven~_

**SUMMARY:** Imai Hotaru is the only known angel in the entire world who possesses Alice powers. Thus, she is sent into the human world from the sky to guard a school named Gakuen Alice in Tokyo, Japan. Speaking Japanese is no problem for this angel genius who knows nearly every language in the world, but what comes as a problem is her main mission: her job is to not just guard the gakuen, but she has to guard a girl named Sakura Mikan, who's her age, in secret! Apparently this girl's Alice holds extreme power. Currently though, it is still dormant. Hotaru has to guide Mikan in slowly awakening her power and ensuring that it is not wrongly used. This will not be easy for Hotaru, as she can converse and be seen only to Mikan, and she has to be in her angel form always. What happens when the angel falls in love with a human, as does her human charge, and it turns out that while Hotaru's crush Nogi Ruka is a normal boy, his best friend is Hyuuga Natsume, who just so happens to be Mikan's crush! The twist though is that Hyuuga Natsume is the son of the boss of the enemy of the angels- the AAO (Anti-Angel Organisation)!!!

**Light-chan:** Wow, recently today I've released quite a few stories! I'm doing them as fast as I can; is that safe? Hmm…

**Natsume: **No it isn't, you old witch.

**Light-chan:** WITCH?! You wanna make me kill you?

**Mikan:** Please, Natsume stop annoying the author! Or maybe she'll kill you in her latest story!

**Natsume:** She wouldn't dare, Mikan.

**Light-chan:** What makes you think I can't do that? Without me, you aren't even here!

**Natsume:** Oh, yeah.

**Light-chan:** do the disclaimer or I'll kill you in this fic!

**Natsume:** Fine. Light-chan does not own Gakuen Alice. There, done.

**Mikan:** And Light-Chan hopes for revie-

**Natsume**: No, she doesn't.

**Light-chan:** HEY!

**CONTINUE CHAPTER 1:**

**HOTARU'S POV:**

I'm looking at the gates of an absolutely large school called Gakuen Alice. It's in Tokyo, Japan. I can't believe the mission my superiors sent me on! Where's this stupid, annoying girl called Sakura Mikan whom I'm supposed to find? She's not anywhere here! Oh, wait, I'm supposed to be a genius…maybe she's inside so I can't find her outside! Of course! Sometimes I hate being the only angel in heaven with Alice powers…the others keep bullying me. Lucky I invented the Baka Gun, and now they all don't dare to annoy me again. Oh well back to the mission. I think ui'll fly over the school compound. No one can see me on earth anyway, except for Sakura Mikan. They won't see me standing on this human pavement, nor will they see me flying. Hmph.

**NORMAL POV:**

Imai Hotaru flew up into the sky and hovered over the elementary school division. She spotted a brunette-haired girl chasing a raven-haired boy, screaming angry words. Not far behind, there was a blonde kid their age and Hotaru's age following them, shouting.

Bingo, thought Hotaru with a grin on her face. She descended lower and her shoes touched the ground. Coming up the hill she was standing on, Hotaru knew, were the 3 people. Then, she hid behind a tree to watch what was happening.

'NATSUME YOU HENTAI! STOP LOOKING AT MY UNDERPANTS!' screamed the girl.

'Mikan-chan, it's impossible to stop Natsume from doing what he likes to do!' said the blonde, panting.

'Ruka-pyon, tell him to stop then!'

'I'm not gonna listen to Ruka this time, Polka Dots! You're just hilarious till I have to make fun of you everyday!' teased the raven-haired boy identified as Natsume.

'AARGH!' screamed the girl known as Sakura Mikan. The two boys left, shaking with laughter.

Hotaru stepped out from her hiding place. 'Maybe I can help you,' she said with a smile.

Mikan spun round very fast. 'Who are you?' she asked, voice filled with wonder.

_~TO BE CONTINUED~_


	2. Chapter 2

_~Angel From Heaven~_

_**Author's Notes: **_Hello, guys! Recently some of my reviewers said I should add more chapters to my stories more often, so I've decided to try this one, since I haven't updated it for ages :) Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2!

**CONTINUE:**

_Hotaru stepped out from her hiding place. 'Maybe I can help you,' she said with a smile._

_Mikan spun round very fast. 'Who are you?' she asked, voice filled with wonder._

**CHAPTER 2**

'I am simply your guardian angel, Sakura-san,' explained Hotaru.

'What?' said a very confused Mikan. 'Why do I have a guardian angel?'

Hotaru rolled her eyes. 'You just do. Anyway, the important thing is that my boss told me that you have two very special Alices that I need to help you cultivate and perfect.'

Mikan stared at her. Being dense as usual, she did understand anything. 'What?'

Hotaru pulled out her Baka Gun, scowling.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Mikan crashed against the Sakura Tree where Hotaru had hidden behind, howling with pain.

'OW! THAT HURT!'

'Serves you right for being a baka,' said Hotaru uncaringly. 'Now, listen. You. Have. Two. Alices.'

'I only have one,' said a puzzled Mikan. Hotaru raised her gun.

'O-OK! I have two!'

'Good. What's your first Alice?'

'Nullification.'

'Oh, so my sources were right. Whatever. Anyway, your second Alice is called the Stealign Alice, or rather, the SEC Alice.'

Mikan's face was blank. 'Okay…and why do I have two Alices?'

Hotaru motioned for Mikan to sit down on the grass. She did the same thing, and the two sat comfortably under the Sakura Tree, shielding them from the glare of the sun.

'Your second Alice is still dormant, or so-called sleeping, in your body,' explained Hotaru. 'My boss said that I have to help you awaken it. It's like a sleeping volcano then it wakes up.'

'Oh!'

'So you understand this. Good. Now, the second part is, your second Alice is extremely rare, and many bad people want to use your powers.'

'Why?'

'Think about it, baka. Your Nullification Alice protects you from getting hurt by Alices right?'

'Yeah, so?'

'Your Stealing (SEC) Alice allows you to copy, erase or steal and Alice, depending on your own wishes. So, you can practically have ANY Alice in the world, except the Nullification Alice, since it blocks Alices from being used. But you already have the Nullification Alice! Can you imagine the anount of power you can wield?'

Mikan nodded. She was beginning to understand the situation.

'I don't want bad people to use me,' said Mikan after thinking a little.

Hotaru looked slightly happier now. 'Excellent. So, since I will be with you for a very long time, let's get to know one another.'

Mikan smiled. 'Okay!'

'My name is Imai Hotaru, and I'm the only angel in the world with Alice powers. That's why I was given this mission. I'm eleven years old like you, and I have the Invention Alice. Plus, I am a genius, that's why I can make stuff like the Baka Gun and shot at you earlier. You?'

Mikan grinned. 'I'm Sakura Mikan, and I have two Alices now apparently! I hate Natsume Hyuuga and I've never had a proper friend till you came along!'

Hotaru's face turned serious. 'Why?'

Mikan looked sad suddenly. 'Well…you see, my step-father, Kuonji, is the elementary school principal. Everybody's scared that I might be mean to them, or stuff like that, or make the principal angry if they be close to me, since my mother has always been treated like that, thanks to him, since she first attended the school.'

'Okay…then what happened to your real father?'

Mikan looked at Hotaru with sad eyes. 'My mother loved only my father all her life, and vice versa. They met when he was a teacher here and she was a student. Unfortunately, because my mother had the SEC Alice which apparently I must have inherited, my step-father had his eye on her to use her like those bad people you told me about. So, my mother and father eloped, and they had me, but my step-father was furious when he found out, so he got his bodyguard, a guy called Persona, to kill my father. My mother told me this before she died three years ago, and so my custody was given to my step-father, but I hate him!'

Hotaru stared at her new friend, who was crying now. She awkwardly put an arm around Mikan, trying to comfort her.

Mikan sniffed. 'Thanks, Hotaru.'

'It's okay.'

'Anyway, what about you, Hotaru?'

Hotaru snorted. 'My father is the head of the AA, the Angel Association. He's the King, and he's also the one who sent me along to this mission, like my older brother Subaru, who helps our dad and is the crown prince. My dad's called Shin.'

'So, you're a princess? What about your mother?'

'My mother died last year,' said Hotaru softly. 'The bad guys broke into oh-so-secure heaven, kidnapped my mother Queen Suzune and then ransomed her for me. They wanted my Alice when they found out about it. Those evil bad people were part of this group called the AAO, which is similar to the name of heaven's organisation, but is very different. AAO stands for Anti-Angel Organisation, and they hate us angels. Anyway, they knew I was a genius and could make many things, so they wanted me to build stuff for them like the Baka Gun.'

Mikan gasped and shuddered. 'That must be horrible!'

Hotaru nodded. 'You're right. Anyway, after a few days of failed negotiations, the AAO killed my mother and sent us her head. We buried my mother's head immediately.'

Mikan gasped again. 'I'm so sorry.'

'No matter,' said Hotaru with a smile. 'I'm over it already.'

'Oh! Okay.'

'Well, I should start teaching you about how to manage that boy who teased you earlier.'

'Huh?'

'I saw you three.' Mikan blushed. 'Oh.'

'You said that you wanted this Hyuuga Natsume guy to stop being a pervert towards you?'

'Yeah! He is SO annoying! I hate Natsume. I'm sure that he teases me because it's the only way to annoy me because of my step-father. And since he's the only one who dares to do so, the whole school lauds him as a hero…plus, because he is considered handsome like his best friend, the other boy, they have a fan-club, and I'm considered the nerd of the school even though I don't have ANY glasses, my brunette hair is only in pig-tails, nor are my grades near-perfect!'

Hotaru rolled her eyes. 'I hate people who use others for their own means,' she said plainly.

'You do?' Mikan's eyes lit up. 'Then we're in the same boat!'

'Whatever. Now, I think I'd better do an angel makeover on you so that you won'tbe considered a nerd anymore.'

Mikan smiled gartefully. 'Thanks for offering to help me, Hotaru!'

'Yeah, yeah. By the way, remember this: I'm an angel, so I can be seen by you only, and whatever I say can only be ehard by you, unless there's a spirit Alice user here. Anyone like that?'

Mikan thought awhile. 'Yes, there's a little boy in our division. He's 3 years old, called Hijiri Youichi. He has the Summoning Spirits Alice. He can see you.'

Hotaru shrugged. 'Okay. Now, let's go.'

'Okay!' squealed Mikan with a smile, dragging Hotaru off towards the dorms, towards her bedroom.

Some way away, two figures, hiding on top of a tree, looked at each other with wide eyes.

'Has Mikan gotten crazier?' said Natsume. 'She's talking to thin air? Who's Hotaru? And she said she hates me? And she thinks I tease her only because I hate her step-father and want to get back at him? And what's all this stuff about her past? No one knows that kind of thing; she's never spoken about it!'

Ruka, his best friend, laughed. 'Sakura-san still doesn't know you like her, Natsume. She is clueless.'

Natsume blushed slightly. 'Ruka!'

Ruka laughed again. 'Sorry, Natsume! Anyway, her past is really confusing.'

Natsume nodded slightly. 'Hn.'

The two boys had seen that Mikan had not followed them earlier, and they had gone to see why. Then they saw her talking to thin air, so they decided to hide and listen.

'Let's go, Ruka,' said Natsume shortly. 'I'd like to speak to whoever is Mikan's invsible friend.'

'I'll come then,' said Ruka with a laugh. The two boys descended from the tree and started walking towards the dorm buildings.

_~To Be Continued~_

_**Author's Corner:**_

Well, this is the end of chapter 2! Hope you guys can review and do my poll, which is in my profile page!

~Najika-chan


End file.
